


Twittering

by Mercy_Calaite



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Calaite/pseuds/Mercy_Calaite
Summary: No.
Relationships: Male V/Goro Takemura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Twittering

“……不，五郎，不要再乱动了。”

事情到底是他妈怎么变成这样儿的？

V有些无奈，握着那根陌生阴茎的手揉捏撸动着，让怀里两鬓斑白的老男人虚弱而柔软的喘息着，安静了下去。

“你不知道自己的情况吗？一个明显被抑制剂克制了太多年的Omega，就这样散发着甜美的香味走在大街上……”V皱眉咬着牙，声音沙哑，凑在竹村颈侧叹息着，“很显然，因为激素紊乱会影响健康和均衡问题，荒坂家在给你做义体改造时并没有直接摘除腺体，而是使用长期注入抑制剂的方式让它萎缩下去，你大概都不知道，自己居然不是个Beta吧？

现在你失去了植入体，也没有了抑制剂的克制，性腺在外界信息素的刺激下开始快速发育，如果不解决掉异常欲望和信息素紊乱这两个问题，你很快就会遭遇可怕的痛苦，乃至于直接失控，甚至会被任何Alpha的信息素影响到自我……”

“不……别、别说了……”竹村五郎颤抖着喘息，他正靠坐在这个认识不久的小贼怀里——不，妈的，V明明资料上登记的是Beta，真实性别居然是Alpha？！啊，或许此刻，他应该庆幸这家伙是个Alpha……

“别…呜……”

那带着薄茧的手温柔的揉捏套弄着竹村五郎的阴茎，那感觉太舒服了……实实在在的快感击打在他心中，每一次爱抚过铃口、龟头、冠状沟、然后揉动着向下直至根部时，他肌肉结实的身体都颤抖着试图绷紧，却又被身体里无法抒发的情欲坠得动弹不得。

一个发育严重失常的Omega，五十年来从未经历过这些。而他现在这比那些Omega性偶更敏感的身体，根本经受不住这样的刺激。

竹村五郎死咬下唇、紧闭双眼，灼烫的身体剧烈颤抖着，衬衣布料磨得老男人一对乳头都挺翘起来，顶得这不算薄的白衬衫都出现了一点凸起。

而他那根粗壮阴茎，也在V那只手中射了出来。

随着他翻着白眼的闷哼与抽搐，温暖的精液一股一股喷射到了V挡在前端的掌心里，黏腻的挂落下来——而他本人，也在僵硬的颤抖之后，浑身无力的瘫软在了这年轻人怀里，目光涣散、神色茫然的轻轻喘息。

“……”

竹村五郎已经在V家住……有个几天了。

V对此并无不适——虽然出于对朋友（当然竹村五郎可能不这么认为）的尊重，他这几天都是硬逼着（这让他可能看起来没那么‘尊重’了）这辣得要命的老男人睡床，自己恨不得把脑壳和鸡儿都摘下来放枪柜里的躺在沙发上——虽然但是，能每天听着“五郎压抑的虚弱呻吟”起床、欣赏着“竹村先生的二次发育期”生活、最后偷偷看着“一贯冷硬的老男人咬唇忍耐身体里的瘙痒酥麻”步入甜美梦乡，这大概是连他妈的荒坂三郎都没有的高级享受。

虽然闻着那样强烈的、正在因主人本身特性而发生改变的信息素，却不能真去亲近亲近的时光也的确有点儿难熬，可现在是什么时候？2077年啊！他完全可以……

……

哦，他不敢。

妈的，他只能通过定制阻断装置隔离自己对信息素的感知，来装作自己其实他妈的不想立刻一个滑跪翻身跳上床。

毕竟，虽然空气中存在适量的、不会引起五郎警觉的Alpha信息素有益于他身体正常发育，但如果他出去一趟找个性偶，回来时，性偶陌生的信息素和他强烈的气息交织在一起，可能会严重刺激到现在偶尔会失去意识的五郎。

事实上，V非常清楚，即使是现在，竹村五郎也不是什么能被欺负的人。

这老狗绝对还保留着足够把他脖子拧断的行动力，只是在真正出现他不想要的发展之前，V就算是在他隔壁把热水器炸了，他也绝不会主动暴露更多。

顺势而为，多么符合东亚的政治艺术。

V两眼放空，呆滞的盯着低矮的天花板。

竹村五郎那刚被他有些适应的热潮似乎又到来了，甜蜜而略带异样香气的信息素充斥在房间里，又被空气净化系统抽走。

V缓缓打开信息素阻断器和电台，尽职尽责的做一个全自动Alpha信息素熏香机。

嗯，这首歌不错……

这一刻，除了裤裆里硬邦邦撑起布料的那玩意儿以外，他看起来，安详得像一条咸鱼。

……

就他妈什么叫他妈的素质啊，他妈的，夜之城真该给老子颁奖，良好市民道德模范什么的……

FUCK。

V安定的闭着眼，正准备直接不太正确的利用黑客技术把自己强制关机咵的踹进休眠状态，却感觉到有些不太对劲。

……信息素，太浓烈了。

浓烈到连老维特制的阻断器都无法完全隔离……不，这水平，它还在上升！

“五郎！！”他一把拽下耳机，条件反射弹跳起来，直直看向那张原本属于他、现在可能都被五郎的信息素浸透了的床……

“……哦、草，我操！”

V倒抽一口冷气，这让他不可避免的摄入了更多属于竹村五郎的Omega信息素。

他已经可以确定了，五郎的信息素是咖啡味的。

可这他妈的放到现在绝对不是什么好事。

信息素的分化完毕，以及床上人现在的模样都证明……虽然他，生殖腔什么的可能还没发育完善，但他绝对是，已经猝不及防的进入了这辈子第一次发情期！

V第一反应是给老维打电话。

虽说他……妈的，说实话吧，他是喜欢竹村五郎没错。但这事儿吧，就，挺离谱的——这把他迷得神魂颠倒的老男人，现在可能根本没有自己的决断能力，而他虽然很想……但他怎么说，不好趁人之危。

或者说，他不想破坏他和竹村五郎之间的朋友关系。

即使他已经强行抱着人、给人撸一发出来了……即使是操他妈的2077年，好像也没有很多朋友会给对方手淫、甚至……啊，他当时还有些兴奋又有点过分的，揉捏着竹村已经射了的阴茎，略带侵略欲的不顾他的抗议，挤得他那管子里真的不能再吐露些什么……

V一拍脑门子，差点抽自己一巴掌。

傻逼，都什么时候了，想什么呢你！！他低低骂了自己一声，紧急找到了老维的电话号码，拨了过去。

维克多不愧是真正的好朋友——下一刻，电话就接通了。

“老维！”V背对竹村的方向，尽量减少自己受到的影响，焦躁的喊出了声。

“V，怎么了？出什么事了？”维克多听着小伙子焦虑且中气十足的声音，刚刚提起担心，又转念一想V身上这几天发生的事，语气和缓了下来：“是……竹村出什么问题了吗？”

“对！他现在好像进入了发情、…唔……”

V的话说到一半就断了，然后就是沉重的喘息和呼吸声，两个人的。它们交叠着，然后纠缠在一起。

一个急促且充满求救意味，另一个……害，以他对竹村五郎和V的了解，这小子怕不是，完全被按着亲的吧。

“……呃……这件事，我也没什么好办法……我是说，V，它只能由你来处理。”维克多慢条斯理的声音打手机那头传来，“祝你好运，V。”

说着，他并不管V有没有答话的意思，淡定的直接把电话挂了，继续看他的拳击比赛。

现在的年轻人，嘶……

艳福不浅啊。

V被按在墙上的时候还在想：这老狗，走路真的没声音。

接下来，他就没法再走神了。

竹村五郎急促的吻已经落下，这懂得利用一切资源去争取利益的老男人，在取悦自我上却好像没有太多经验。那张一贯冷漠的脸被热潮烧得通红，体温高得像发烧一样，连义体部件都是热的——V发誓的确如此，因为当竹村五郎努力吮吻他的唇舌时，他碰到了这人下颌上坚硬的装甲。

妈的。

不得不说……这老男人，性感得要命！

V被竹村五郎拉扯推搡着，跌跌撞撞被压在了床上。他担心又燥热，强压着阻断器协助下幸存的最后理智吼道：“五郎！你……”

五郎却是抱着他，在他脖颈间磨蹭着，像是温存，又比那更热情……或者说，更凶戾。

可他的声音却如此柔软：“V……帮帮我，我只有你了……”

V惊了一下。他甚至都无法想象，竹村五郎，究竟是有着怎样的意志力，才能在这样的冲击下，还保持着部分理智和思考能力。

总之……操，不管了。

“这是，你，要求的。”V咬着牙，锋利的犬齿隐约显露。他声音嘶哑低沉，手上抱紧了竹村五郎，一翻身把他压在了床上。

身下的人脸色潮红、嘴唇红肿、目光涣散、发髻凌乱，细碎的发丝垂落在他眼旁，黑的、或者花白的。

那双银白义眼……那双一贯如捕猎者一般的眼睛，此刻眼眶周围红红的，有些湿润。

那双眼睛正看着他。

目光却与那天他第一次见识到“竹村五郎”这个人带来的压迫感时截然不同。

他正躺在V身下，他想要。

V一把抓住自己脖子上的阻断器颈环，直接拽掉了它，远远扔去角落里。

这他妈，如果还不操他，那‘文森特’还是个人吗？！

竹村的衣裤，那面料是挺不错的。

但很可惜……这会儿他穿的，是V的衣服。

——当然啊，他断断续续的热潮都已经好几天了，那可是将近一周能让人被信息素淹没的汗水——还有从他可能早就已经做好一切准备的后穴软肉里，那些被挤压着淌出来的淫液……

V早在第二天就把他清醒时换下来的衣服洗好吹干了，他甚至在第四天硬得要疯了的时候还去把它们拿挂烫机熨了熨，现在想来那画面就真是挺尴尬的……他整个人硬邦邦的站在湿漉漉的衣服旁边，拿着蒸汽熨斗一脸仿佛皈依了什么宗教似得表情在那儿边数羊边熨衣服，而他身后不远处，他的床上，有个熟透了的香甜可口的老男人，一个虚弱的Omega，穿着他的衬衫——而且只穿着他的衬衫——发出带着情欲的呻吟，一片片剥离碾碎那双眼睛曾给他造成的，充满压迫感与威胁感的可怕印象。

而那个人……不，这个人，他现在，就在自己怀里。

他的嘴唇是炙热的，比他放缓了音调引诱V时的声音还柔软，V实在是吻得着迷，唇舌细细舔舐，慢条斯理的品尝这烂熟透红的甜美果实。

他的舌尖主动探进了竹村口中，温柔的点触着，撬开他的牙齿。然后，就找到了那条舌头。

他——竹村五郎，说话总带着硬邦邦的日本口音，好像舌头天生不会拐弯一样。V也曾带着小小的恶意猜过，他是不是口腔也被义体改造过了，才会连发英文音都像是在说日语。

可当他的舌头真正勾到那条发热的软舌时，他才发现，这老男人的舌尖有多灵巧。

它湿漉漉的缠绕上来，两人的唾液都因此混在了一起，在唇间发出滋啾的水声。竹村五郎没有完全闭上眼睛，他微微眯着眼，迷人的冷光色泽从他睫毛下淌过，可V甚至都没有心思去欣赏这样的美丽光彩，而是沉醉于这个绵长湿软的吻，沉醉于拥抱到他的五郎时，那样发自内里的安心。

V的手没有停下，他抚摸着竹村五郎的脸——然后是外骨骼，再向下是他完全被义体改造的脖子，那黑红的仿生科技成果，点缀金属色泽，在他手指下熠熠生辉。他抚摸着那仿真肌腱，扩开了那件衬衫没有扣好的领子。

扣子一颗一颗被解开，就像熟透的果实，被剥开了它不太完整的外皮，那里面总是隐约显露的、汁水丰沛的果肉，是如此甜蜜。

再向下，就是他的胸口。

竹村五郎，真的，不愧是前荒坂最高决策者的贴身近卫、全世界最有权势的人的保护者，单看身材，他都比V更有力。

——也更性感。

V欣赏的抚摸着他的皮肤，那老男人刚直且有弹性的健康身体，不是很滑的皮肤意外的引人爱抚，偶有泛白的疤痕印记遗留其上，乳头挺翘着，黄种人的皮肤在汗水中泛着属于欲望的靡色。他不由得一边继续向下摸索一边低头，张口含住了一边乳头，一只手捏上了另一边。他在心中赞美这一刻，竹村五郎的身躯是他曾想象过无数次的好，不……比那更好，他开始决定，在热爱那双眼睛、那个灵魂的同时，也热爱这具性感漂亮的身体。虽然它常常裹在厚重平整的布料中，但V——文森特，将会是品尝他的那个人。

衬衫被彻底剥开扔掉了。

赤裸身躯下意识略微蜷缩，竹村五郎这时竟是有点露怯。毕竟，让一个几天前还坚持认为自己是个Beta的五十多岁老男人快速适应自己发情期Omega的身份，着实是有些为难他。

V也已经脱得赤裸，他知道，他必须以最坦诚真挚的面貌与竹村五郎相见，这个人才会开始学会对他放松警惕……

当然，这或许也只是他想让V感受到的而已。

V伸出手指，抚摸着竹村弧线漂亮的微闭眉眼，此刻，他们的肌肤终于紧贴在一起。

竹村太烫了。

连V身上只能算正常的体表温度，都能吸引他喘息着像条蛇一样的缠上来。他修长健壮的手臂抱紧了V的上半身，肌肉线条流畅漂亮的腿抬起，盘在V腰上。他整个人紧贴磨蹭着V，连灼烫的阴茎都抵在V腰间，随他的动作慢慢被夹蹭着，显得越发坚硬。

而V则是一只手抱紧了他，另一只手伸下去，撸动几下那根肿胀阳物，让它就这么沉甸甸的靠在他手里，手指按向了更私密的地方。

那本该是多么静谧的，现在就有多么潮水泛滥。

在V略比他低的体温下，竹村发出舒服的叹息。他咬舔着V的颈侧，年轻血肉是如此生机勃发，他唇舌流连于V动脉外的皮肤，感受着V的血管搏动——如此有力，如此热情。

“嗯……”

V的中指和无名指戳进了他吐露热滑液体的后穴，一次就进到根部，从没容纳过异物的嫩肉吞吞吐吐簇拥着围挤上来，然后被第三根手指拨开、同样插入进去。

他开始为V而打开了。

年轻人骨节分明的手指在他身体里乱动，胡乱戳顶着他灼热的肠肉，每次手指活动，指缝间就被湿漉漉的嫩肉迫不及待的挤满，它们热情的裹着这外来物，歇斯底里释放血肉深处堆积的不满足。

V没有再试探。

他直接抽出手指，在竹村眯起眼睛呜咽着勾紧他的腰、不满于手指的离开而努力更加紧贴他、乃至于主动挺腰向上试图得到他时，V用手指上从这老男人身体里带出的黏液撸动着自己早硬了好几天的阴茎，深吸一口气按住它，顶在了那热情的穴口。

穴肉张合，几乎是立刻的，他就顶进去了半个龟头。

竹村呻吟一声，抱紧他的手摩挲着这正在进入自己的年轻人后背。

他的眼睛湿漉漉的，又十分明亮，有些涣散的看着床顶。

他清楚的明白，自己即将被另一个男人的性器侵犯，而自己作为Omega的本能，正因此而在心中跃动、爆发出非同一般的欢愉。

V挺腰，一捣而入。

竹村没有叫，他咬住下唇，紧紧闭上了眼睛。

面对快感，竹村虽然不够熟稔，但也不是个新手。但论起被插入，这的确是他人生中的第一次。

而V，作为一个Alpha……他实在，太大了。

竹村颤抖着，一点一点出气试图放缓呼吸，发情期让他并不感到疼，但被这么大的异物插进自己身体里，实在不是一个新手该有的体验。V心疼的爱抚着他，但同时也在微笑，年轻人一手托抱着老男人的后颈、一手抚摸着他的腰腹，他能看到他爱的人因为他的顶入，连小腹的肌肉都出现了一个微妙的鼓起……它乍一看不是很明显，但是……

V想看到它动。

所以他慢慢抽出自己的阴茎，让它慢慢被那张撑饱了的湿软小嘴吐出，龟头刮蹭过层叠肉膜和前列腺……

然后猛地撞了回去。

这次，竹村五郎闷哼出声了。在过于强烈的快感冲击中，他穴肉痉挛了一下，蠕动着含握V的性器。

不……

他微微仰头，呼吸混乱。

怎么能……如此不堪……

他皱紧眉头，双眼紧闭。

五十年来钢铁般自制的为人准则压抑着竹村五郎，绝不允许他开口……发出那样的、那样淫荡的声音。

而V已经确定了，竹村可以承受自己。

年轻力壮的小伙子伸手直接把竹村那双夹紧了他的腿掰开扛在肩上，在老男人来不及惊愕的反应中强压着他展开了整个糜红带露的穴口，然后“噗嗤”一声操了进去。

“呃啊……！！”这个姿势进得实在太深了，而且刚进入就直捣到了敏感点。竹村五郎几乎要被汹涌的快感淹没，他要窒息了，身体猛地弹动，双手胡乱抓着床单，结果连拳头都没握紧，就迎来了第二次第三次第四次——粗长阳具一次次肏入他从未承受过这些的穴里，却并不在乎他有没有被撑捣到开始痉挛窒息翻着白眼嘴角流水——

“五郎，你真的、很紧。”V一边挺腰暴肏竹村五郎，一边赞叹着这老男人的迷人身体，连声音都断断续续的，“看来、你得、多留在、我这儿、一段时间了。”

什……么……

竹村五郎双眼上翻，泪水模糊了视线，无助又隐含快乐的喘叫着，已经没法再理解V的话语。

这太过了、太激烈了……

而V却在此刻拔出来，把他整个人翻了过来，按下他的头与腰背，微笑着掰开他翘起的屁股，再次顶了上去。

“你知道的吧，Omega在特殊情况下进入你这样的异常发情期时，是必须和Alpha性交的……只有生殖腔被注入了携带大量Alpha信息素的体液，才能缓解乃至于抵消这种折磨人的症状。而被标记之后，这样的情况才会被彻底解决。

正巧，我的确，也对射在你‘子宫’里充满兴趣……”

不……不要……

“所以接下来，”V咧开嘴角微笑着。

他抚摸着这日本老男人的脊背，还有那嵌入血肉的义体椎骨，低沉的轻笑——

“我要操你最·里·面了。”

他制住了竹村五郎闷哼着下意识无力挣扎的身体，温柔而不容拒绝的跪压住他那双修长漂亮的腿，多日以来一直充斥于整个房间的信息素早已经渗入了，老男人层层防御下那从未被触及过的性腺。这让竹村五郎颤抖着哭喘一声，只能任由他再次玩弄起了那张湿软滑嫩汩汩冒水的小嘴。

事实上，即使是让阴茎进入生殖腔，此刻的竹村五郎也不需要什么前戏。

发情期的确已经，让他做好了一切准备。

所以V，就直接按着自己粗长挺翘的阴茎，慢慢滑入了他的穴口，然后用力直插了进去！

五郎咬唇，鬓角花白的老男人呜咽着，无助的承受内壁软肉被捣弄侵犯的耻辱快感：“呜嗯……！！”

“五郎，你下面的小嘴还真是热情啊。”V笑着，摇动腰腹抽插起来，“听这淫荡的水声，它还会叫呢。”

“不……嗯……”

“直接打开你的生殖腔吧，我得快点射给你，你才能恢复正常的行为能力。”V温柔的道，粗暴进出的动作却是截然相反的疯狂，“虽然很想让你怀上我的孩子，但很可惜，你大概还没有发育完生育能力，所以，即使是被射饱了，你也不会怀孕。不过在现在这种情况下，说不定这还是件好事呢？”

竹村五郎死死咬着下唇，他那隐秘的生殖腔口被找到了，那一小块区域被顶弄时，那陌生的汹涌快感让他浑身颤抖手足无措。而更可怕的是，他清楚的知道……自己确确实实，是想要更多的。

红肿灼热、瘙痒着渴求侵犯的黏膜被青筋暴突的巨物撑开填满、磨蹭着捣弄，异样的快感打尾椎处升起，可他的身体还在叫嚣：更多、更多……

V不再顾及些什么，他挺腰一次次操进竹村五郎里面，一点点将那张小嘴顶开，一点点侵入那老男人最私密的地方。

“叫出来吧，五郎……”他躬身喘息、低声引诱。而竹村五郎也被快感引导着扭动腰背，他的腿早被V放开了，可他只是让它们分得更开让屁股翘得更高，他阴茎铃口一张一合，冒着透明夹白的淫液，他几乎要软成一滩水……

堆积多日的欲望终于发泄出来，他热情的吞吃接纳着V——

“V！啊……哈啊、…这太……”竹村声音沙哑的叫喊着，近乎癫狂的摇头，长发从他肩头滑落，身体里迸发出几乎要把他推进死亡的绝望般的快乐，这对他来说实在太过了，冷静自持是没用的，不，他得，他必须，他只能抛开那一切！只有更多，只有这是对的！

他抛开规则。

他被操进了生殖腔。

他高潮了。

_**那就是至高的极乐吧。** _

竹村五郎已经失去了思考能力，他侧脸压着床褥，目光呆滞涣散，脸色潮红，浑身也是潮红的。他双腿间挺立的阴茎此刻半软垂着，滴落扯出银丝的浊精，淋淋漓漓在床上射了一滩。

V咬牙忍耐，终于也被他高潮时绞握的力道吸得射了，他死死顶在竹村五郎的生殖腔最深处，柱身膨胀成结，让他卡在老男人淫靡混乱的穴道里射了出来。浓精爆射进去，将那发育不完善、细小却被撑得满满的幼嫩腔囊射得饱了，沉甸甸的胀大，满满当当，都是他的精液。

他死死顶在里面，喘息着，浇灌着这熟透的果实内部青涩稚嫩的甜蕊。

那蜜壶真的盛满了奶与蜜，而他们，都得到了最深的满足。

V喘匀了气，慢慢抽出阴茎，把几乎是半昏迷的竹村翻过身来，自己也躺下。

他侧过去吻了吻竹村的眼睛，这让他终于闭上眼睛，沉沉睡去。

而V就这么一直抱着他、看着他。

窗外，朝阳放出了第一道光。

新的一天开始了。

**Author's Note:**

> 他们的感情从不应该是单纯的肉欲，他们互相关切、互相了解、互相支持着，一同走过这条长路。  
> 我一直认为：性的目的如果不是爱，那将毫无意义。


End file.
